S'more Good Times
by Monkeywand
Summary: Morgan flashes a wicked grin and holds up a bottle of oil. "So, who's up for a massage?"  Hotch, Rossi and Morgan show the Hotchateers a good time... One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: Y'all know the drill...

**A/N**: Dedicated to my Hotch-sisters. Wotumba (Wot), Rockie, Thn and ThursdayNext (TN). I love you guys! Not been beta-d so all mistakes are mine. Just a side note: My muse jumped tracks towards the end of the story. The s'mores weren't at all planned.

* * *

S'more Good Times

A knock at the door leaves Monkey wondering who could be visiting this time of night. As far as she knew, everybody had already arrived for movie night. Before she can peer through the peep-hole, a very male voice yells out, "FBI."

Surprised, she flings open the door, only to see three people she had least expected to be on her doorstep. Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan and David Rossi stand on the porch in black pants and half-buttoned white shirts. Identical smirks lay on their faces and their eyes are hidden by Shades of Justice.

"Someone order a good time?" Morgan says cheesily, making Monkey blush. She rolls her eyes, but ushers the guys inside.

"Hey, girl, what is taking you so long?" Rockie asks, walking into the hallway. "I thought you- Oh, my..." she trails off, catching a sight of the men in the doorway.

"Um, Monk, care to explain?" Rockie demands, turning to her friend. Monkey holds up her hands in defense.

"Hey, it wasn't me, all though I'm thinking why I didn't come up with this earlier." A chuckle comes from behind the group.

"Uh, that would be me," Thn pipes up.

"You?" Rockie asks.

"With a little help from me." TN holds her hand, not at all trying to hide the smirk on her face. Wot and Monkey roll their eyes.

"Typical TN," they say in unison, making the group laugh.

"So." TN walks up to the boys. "You ready to entertain?"

"Oh, baby, we were born ready," Morgan answers, grinning. Hotch and Rossi roll their eyes at their colleague's behavior but say nothing. TN spins on her heel and walks away, wiggling her ass for the boys to see.

"All righty then," Thn replies, grabbing Hotch's collar, breaking his gaze from her friend. Wot and Rockie copy suit with Morgan and Rossi, leaving Monkey to follow closely behind, wondering what her sister-friends had gotten themselves into.

* * *

Stepping into the lounge area, Hotch takes charge.

"Girls, sit," he orders before nodding to Rossi. The elder man hooks up an Ipod to Monkey's sound system before quickly stepping back. The girls sit on the edges of their seats in anticipation. The first few beats of the music play before the men begin to move. Unbelievable by EMF blasts out of the speakers.

The guys move up and down the room, strutting their stuff, ever so slowing undoing the rest of the buttons on their shirts. In time, they become topless, then spin the shirts above their heads, rhythmically moving their bodies. One by one, they fling the shirts towards the girls, pausing only to laugh as the girls fight for ownership.

"I got. I got," Thn screams, pulling Hotch's shirt towards her.

"Nuh uh," Rockie taunts back, tugging on the other side.

Wot, a spit-second faster than TN, manages to grab Rossi's shirt first. TN pouts for a moment until Monkey passes her Morgan's shirt. She cheers then buries her face into the youngest man's shirt, sighing in happiness.

Monkey continues to watch the guys, her eyes glued to their bodies, watching as the muscles ripple. Hotch winks at her and she blushes. Wot laughs at her, then blushes as Hotch winks again. Thn, and Rockie stop arguing and begin to cheer in time with TN.

Together, they cat-call and wolf-whistle as the men shake and move their bodies. The music stops and the boys freeze, thumbs hooked into the waistbands of their pants. I'm Too Sexy belts out as a loud ripping sound fills the air.

Tear-away pants fly through the air to reveal the men now posing in leather thongs. Thn emits a squeak before quickly thudding to the floor. Monkey tries to fan awake her friend but Wot steals the magazine and begins fanning herself. Rockie rushes back into the room, having gone in search for a bottle of water. Water splashes onto Thn's face.

"What?" Thn splutters, then catches a sight of the boys. "Oh..."

"Uh huh," TN murmurs, having not torn her eyes away the entire time.

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" Rockie chants as Rossi plays with the bindings on his thong.

"Whoo!" Wot joins in, laughing.

The guys break rhythm and move closer to the girls, still dancing. Morgan pulls TN to dance with him. Standing behind her, he grinds his body into hers. Not to be left out, Thn and Monkey jump up, along with Hotch and join the group. They move as one in time with the music, grinding, shaking and gyrating their bodies together.

Time passes and new songs play but nobody notices, too intent on enjoying the moment. Hotch pauses at the end of one song and pulls Thn over to an empty seat. There, he begins to grind his body over hers. She flashes TN a thumbs up then concentrates back on the man moving in her lap.

Not to be outdone, Rossi pulls Rockie to one side. Together, they move fluidly, up and down, each responding to the other. Wot shrugs and joins TN and Monkey with Morgan. The three girls move around Morgan, so close, yet not touching, feeling the heat radiate from him.

* * *

"Am I to understand that you have a sauna here?" Hotch breathes, as he moves in Monkey's lap. She nods, too busy concentrating on the man before her.

"Well, then, what are we doing here?" He stops and stand, tugging Monkey up with him. She is disappointed for a second but smirks at the thought of the sauna.

"Hey, girls. Sauna time." Monkey has to yell over the music but she knows they girls have heard her. They link arms with the boys. Laughing and still dancing, they make their way to the giant sauna room.

The guys stop in the doorway and push the girls inside.

"We'll be back in a moment," Rossi promises mysteriously as they disappear.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Wot asks, thinking.

"Who cares? Let's strip," Thn answers. Within moments, they are all seated in their bikinis on the wooden seats. A knock at the door, makes them look up.

"Everybody decent?" Hotch asks through the door.

"Or not decent, 'cause we're coming in," Morgan says quickly as Rossi laughs. The door opens to reveal the men covered now in scanty towels.

Hotch saunters inside, slowly loosening the towel around his waist. He is joined by Morgan and Rossi, their towels only being held up their hands. On a silent count of three, the towels drop, leaving the men bare as the day they were born. The room is silent save for the almost inaudible intake of breath made by Wot.

Morgan flashes a wicked grin and holds up a bottle of oil. "So, who's up for a massage?"

The girls scramble over each other to be picked. TN gloats for a moment as she is picked.

"So, I guess this is why they call you the Italian Stallion," Monkey muses, staring low at Rossi.

"Well, it wasn't because of my accent," he replies with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm feeling strangely overdressed," Rockie mutters to Thn. Thn nods but makes no move to strip, to intent on watching the boys.

"Is it just me or did it suddenly get hotter in here?" Wot comments, staring at Hotch. She begins to drool as he moves slowly towards her.

He holds up a bottle of oil of his own. "So," he says with a straight face. "Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

"See, Monkey? Isn't this so much better than movie night?" TN whispers as she snuggles further down into Hotch's embrace.

Monkey looks up from where her head is resting upon Morgan's solid chest. "Much." Rockie grunts in agreement, to content to fully answer.

They lay in one giant puppy-pile, exhausted after their shenanigans in the sauna. Wot sits up quickly, startling everyone.

"Who wants s'mores?" she asks, glancing around the room.

"Me, as long as it doesn't include moving too far," Thn answers. "I'm comfy." Rossi chuckles and carefully extracts himself from the group.

"I'll help," he offers.

"At least someone's a gentleman," Wot jokes. Morgan laughs as Hotch snorts.

"Don't let him fool you, Wot," Hotch says, grinning at his co-worker. Rossi lifts his head high and stalks into the kitchen.

"Now you've done it," Rockie comments

"He'll get over it. He's got an ego big enough for all of us."

"No s'mores for you now," Rossi says finally, overhearing the last part.

"Hey, you can't withhold the s'mores. They're not just for you." Hotch tries to make a grab for the plate of s'mores but fails since TN is still laying on one arm.

"Wanna bet?" Rossi moves to the other side of the room with the plate.

"Children, enough," Monkey orders grabbing the s'mores. She looks down. "Okay, Rockie, you're laying right in the middle. You're gonna have to move."

"But, but, I'm comfy," she whines.

"'less you don't want any s'mores."

"I'm moving."

"Thought so. Wot, did you bring out the bubbly?" Wot holds up a bottle and some plastic glasses. She quickly pours and passes.

"TN, sit up or no bubbly." TN sits up so quickly that she manages to knock the s'more out of Hotch's hand.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," she babbles, trying to clean the melted chocolate and marshmallows of his legs.

"'sokay. I kinda like being sticky," he replies dead-panned.

Thn cracks up. "Oh, man, I wish I had a camera to take a picture of TN's face." She doubles over and rolls along the floor.

Rockie raises one eyebrow at her friend. "I think Thn's finally lost it."

"What do you mean, 'finally'? Wot jokes. Thn narrows her eyes. Scooping the spilt s'more, she lobs it towards her laughing friend. It missing by a mile, and hits Rockie instead. Rockie retaliates by throwing a new s'more.

Hotch looks over at his co-workers, eye brows raised. "I think they've all lost it," he mouths. Unfortunately for him, Monkey was facing him at that moment in time. With an evil glint, she lobs her own s'more his way, crowing when it hits him directly between the eyes.

Morgan laughs, holding his hand up for a high-five, then gulps at the look upon his boss' face.

"Uh oh." Morgan tries to hide behind Rossi, but the elder man is smarter and moves out of the way.

"War!" Hotch yells throwing the food, the running in the opposite direction.

Laughter fills the air as the entire room is covered with food. Monkey stands off to one side and look around at everyone.

"Yep," she murmurs to herself. "Totally better than movie night." Attention elsewhere, she doesn't notice Rossi sneak up on her. Marshmallows are pelted into her face.

"Rossi!" she yells, taking off after the elder man. She doesn't catch him though. After all, his naked ass is much better to look at than seeking revenge.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoy. Don't thud too hard.  
Monkeywand


End file.
